A Drarry Christmas
by Leila'sRose
Summary: Here it is guys! My Christmas special. ;D


Hey there guys! I promised there would be a Christmas special. Well here you go! Into story-mode *boop!* (Pewds again xD)

* * *

*~*~*~*~*~/~~!*^*!~~A Drarry Christmas~~!*^*!~~\*~*~*~*~*~

One year after they had left Hogwarts they still had close contact with each other. They became friends after the incident in the Room of Requirement. Harry actually saved Draco's life there. After the saving, Draco couldn't really thank him. But he did it after the whole war was over. After that, they became friends and had contact each and every day. Harry not knowing that Draco was growing something for him. Harry had asked if Draco wanted to celebrate Christmas at his house this year.* Well house… You could better they say he lived in an apartment. It wasn't that big but everything fitted perfectly.

Ginny felt that something was wrong with Harry. Well not wrong, but he acted differently around Ginny. Like she was his best friend instead of girlfriend. She decided to ask him before Ron and Hermione would arrive. Oh… don't forget Draco.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" She asked politely.

"Of course, Gin. What's wrong?" He answered smiling.

"I am sorry to ask this on Christmas, but it is driving me crazy."

"Just ask, Ginny. It's better to get it of your chest."

"Do you still love me, Harry?" Harry was shocked. Loving Ginny? Of course!

"Of course I do. Why would you ask that?"

"I was asking it, because you are acting totally different around me, Harry." She paused. She saw that Harry was confused. "It's like I am your best friend instead of your girlfriend, Harry. What am I to you? Did you fall for someone else? If so, just tell me. I won't hate you. I will never."

"I… I… I don't know, Gin." Harry paused to think. It's true… He didn't dream about Ginny anymore, didn't think about her that much as before. But falling for someone else? He wasn't sure. There wasn't any girl he liked. "You might be true…. But there isn't any other girl I like or something like that."

"What if I wasn't talking about a girl, Harry?"

"What do you mean?"

"I am talking about Draco, Harry." She saw a shocked expression on his face. "I mean… Listen to me." She paused and then began her story. "You two are since the war growing more closer, which is a good thing of course. I mean that the two of you are closer than we ever were, Harry." She smiled while saying this.

"You think so?" He said softly.

"Yeah I do."

"Does this mean that we…?"

"I am sorry, Harry. But why don't you try to figure out your feelings towards him?" Ginny smiled and hugged Harry. "And Harry… I don't hate you. You will always be my friend" After that she left the house. Left Harry alone. On her way downstairs she walked into Draco. She had a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Oh, Hi Draco." She looked at him for a second and walked straight down. Leaving him confused. He walked up the stairs and knocked. Harry heard it and opened the door.

"Oh, Hey there." Draco saw that Harry looked sad.

"Hey, you okay? I just saw Ginny walking downstairs… Did something happen?"

"She… She broke up with me."

"EH!?"

"Hush it, will you!" Harry sneered. He pulled Draco into the building and closed the door and sighed. "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's okay, Harry. Just tell me why."

"Why I pulled you in?"

"No." Harry knew what Draco meant, but he didn't want to talk about it. He never really had think about his feelings towards the blond. It was clear to him.

"I just…I don't wanna talk about it, Draco." He walked away to get them something to drink. Draco sat down with a sigh on the couch. Harry came back with some drinks and gave one to Draco.

"Thanks"

"You're Welcome."

"Now, tell me what happened, Harry."

"I thought I said I …"

"I said, Tell me what happened." Draco had interrupted him.

"No matter what I say, I can't get out of this, éh?"

"Indeed. Now tell me."

"Alright, alright." Harry let a long sigh escape his lips. "Ginny broke up with me. Because she thinks I fell I love with someone else." Draco was surprised to hear this. "Which is true." Harry said, more to himself. "And it took me forever to find that out." He smiled.

"You are in love with another girl?" Draco asked. His eyes widened as he saw Harry shake his head. But that means.. "You're in love with a guy? Please don't tell me it's Weasley."

"Well yes, it's a guy. And no it's not Ron, Draco." Harry looked up since the first time since he sat down on the couch. "He is sitting right next to me right now, actually." He looked up to Draco. Who was slowly going red. Harry slowly moved closer to Draco, they were almost touching now. "You okay?" He wanted to cup Draco's cheek when Draco turned away all of a sudden.

"No, I am not." He said. Blushing brightly.

"Why are you blushing?" Harry smiled happily. His head inching closely to Draco's ear. Draco could hear him purring softly.

"A..a.. are you pu…purring?" Draco chocked out. Harry burst out in laughing. Draco soon joined him. After their laughing fit which last a few minutes, Harry was serious again and so was Draco. They locked eyes again, this time Draco was the first to move. He moved closer to Harry. Their noses were almost touching. They didn't know who closed the little distance between, they didn't even care. Their lips were touching, they were kissing, softly and gently. But it grew more needed really fast. And Draco decided to see how far Harry would go. Draco nibbled Harry's his lower lip, to ask permission. Harry let out a soft moan and gave Draco what he asked for. Permission. Their tongues began to battle. They thought they were in heaven. Air became an issue so they parted. Both panting.

"I think you feel the same then?" Harry asked.

"I do." Draco smiled and blushed.

"I didn't know Christmas would end up like this after a break-up." Harry smiled while leaning his head on Draco's forehead.

"What do you mean? You have a bad Christmas?" Draco huffed and turned around, his back facing Harry.

"No. I have the best Christmas ever." Harry said smiling. Draco wanted to turn around, but Harry already had him spun around and pinned to the couch. Draco had a shocked expression on his face. Scared of what Harry would do to him. Harry just lowered himself and kissed Draco again. Heat building up again between the two. Draco gave in immediately and Harry let his hands go so he could let them roam all over Draco's body and Draco did the same. He moved his hands all over Harry's back, massaging. Harry moaned. Draco moved his hands lower to Harry's lower back. They needed to breath and Harry took this opportunity to tell him :

"I love you, Draco." Draco's heart, which was already beating rapidly, skipped a beat.

"I love you to, Harry." They sharred a short kiss.

"Merry Christmas." They kissed again, and later they made love, right there on that couch. A Merry Christmas indeed.

*~*~*~*~*~/~~!*^*!~~The End~~!*^*!~~\*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

Small notes

* Harry's house

Merry Christmas to all my fans!

I hope you enjoyed it. Please subscribe for more! and tell what you think of it!

Don't forget my deviantart acc. ;) (LeilasRose)


End file.
